Dirrty dream
by chinookchick
Summary: Sakura has a dream of a certain blond and things get a little out of hand. SAKUxMINA Warning:Lemon.hehe. R&R.


It's was about nine o'clock in the evening and the sun was just leaving the sky to go behind the hills

It's was about nine o'clock in the evening and the sun was just leaving the sky to go behind the hills. ((It was summer it gets dark l8er)). Sakura was sleeping and Naruto, kakashi and sasuke where around the fire. (( sasuke's been back for about 3 months now)). The three where talking about the mission they where on. Then they heard sakura giggling. They looked at her and she had a blush on her face with a shy smile gracing her face.

"Oh Minato" Sakura mumbled while giggling.

"Who the hell is Minato?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shrugged and continued to watch her.

"_How does she know sensei? He's been dead for 18 years—oh no" _kakashi thought.

"Oh my your big" Sakura said.

All the others looked at her with wide eyes. The little innocent sakura just said something that wasn't so innocent. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"im going to kill this Minato person" Naruto said still looking at sakura.

"Too late" Kakashi mumbled.

Then they heard sakura whimper and moan a bit. And she was moving a bit in her sleep.

"I can't believe sakura is having sex in her sleep" Sasuke said shocked.

"Me too" Naruto said.

"_Sensei, what are you doing to our little cherry blossom?" _kakashi thought then got wide eyed.

"_That's not what I meant" _kakashi quickly added.

_**In dream…..(lemon)((I'll start from the beginning of the dream before she started talking in her sleep))**_

_Sakura was sitting in the living room watching T.V. she was flipping through the channels trying desperately trying to find something to watch. She then accidently turned to a porn channel. Sakura then gasped and tried to switch the channel but the remote was like broken all of a sudden. She then heard a girl moan and it was automatic, she looked up and saw a girl and a boy "doing it". Sakura found herself not being able to look away. She then started to get turned on. She had an ache down there. She tried to look away but just couldn't. She had enough. She wasn't like this so if the T.V wasn't going to co-operate then she would just get up and leave. So she got up and left the room to some random hallway and walked down it and came to a door. She opened the door and saw a man lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was like he had no idea that she was there. _

_She got a closer look at him and found that he looked a lot like naruto. But he was different at the same time. He was older for one and he didn't have scars on his cheeks._

_Minato looked at her direction and she couldn't help but blush. He smirked._

"_There's nothing to be shy about sakura" Minato purred while getting up from the bed and walking over to her. Sakura just blushed more for 1: his voice was so smooth and gentle and incredibly sexy. Wait- how did her know her name. _

"_How do you now my name?" Sakura asked while looking at him with a confused look._

"_I've been watching you, I know a lot about you to" Minato said in front of her now and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. _

"_Like what?' Sakura interested on how he now her name and what her now about her. _

"_That your eighteen and you are on kakashi's team and you're the apprentice of tsunade" Minato said then cupped her chin and brought her up for a kiss. Sakura was shocked. She didn't even know this guy. Then the image of the T.V of the girl and the boy "doing it" popped in her head and the ache returned except now it was more intense. So she kissed him back._

_The kiss was so intense. There lips where moving in perfect harmony. Minato started to back up bring sakura with him still keeping there lips in contact. He then tuned around when he knew the bed was behind him. He then gently laid sakura down on the bed. The whole time the kiss was never broken. He was now hovering over her. He then started to kiss her neck and collar bone. Sakura was in pure bliss. She at this time didn't care who the guys was, then the name Minato popped in her head. It was like minato was reading her mind and was popping stuff in her mind. It was like he told her his name telepathically. In her moment of thinking she didn't even notice that minato got rid of her shirt. He was now kissing the valley between her breasts. Then the hook of her bra was in the front which was convenient. He then unhooked it with his teeth. And it popped open and then he got rid of that pesky piece of material. He then brought her aroused bud in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned and arched against him._

_He then switched breast and she did the same thing. He then started to lay kisses on her stomach. His hands where on her thighs while he kissed her stomach. He rubbed her thighs and she whimpered and moaned. He then got lower. He came to her panty line. He easily ripped it off her silky skin. Sakua withered when the cold air hit her bare skin. He then spread her legs a bit and licked her sensitive skin…down there. Sakura arched as he kissed and licked her clit. She moaned and whimpered. Then she started to feel a ball in her lower stomach start to form. It was so tight then it snapped and she moaned Minato's name as she came. She was gasping for air. She has never felt something like that. It was heaven. _

_Minato was now hovering over her. He then brought up his hand and then put the very tips of his fingers on her stomach under her breast and then he skid them over her skin softly. It was so soft she could barley feel it. It brought goose bumps on her skin as he dragged his finger over her skin. It started to tickle as he got to her stomach._

"_Oh minato" Sakura giggled. Minato just smiled at her and stopped the finger tickling. _

"_You want to do this?" Minato asked. Sakura thought for a minute and nodded. _

_Minato then unzipped his pants. And kicked them off then he pulled down his boxers to free his hard-on. It was big. Sakura has only seen them in examining rooms and pictures in medical books but never in this kind of situation. _

"_Oh my your big" Sakura said quietly. She then gasped and covered her mouth. She wasn't to say it out loud. It was to be a thought. She blushed from embarrassment. _

_Minato of coarse heard but saw her reaction afterward. He knew it was nervous for her for what was about to happen, even if it was a dream but right now it is real for her so he thought he would just leave it alone. He then entered her with one easy thrust. Since it was a dream Minato didn't want the trouble of breaking a virgin barrier. _

_Sakura moaned when he entered her. It was pure bliss. Minato started to rock his hips against hers. He was going at a steady pace. Sakura started to get a thin layer of sweat on her skin. She was whimpering and moaning. She was withering under Minato's lean body. Minato was groaning and then he picked up his pace a bit. He was starting to get a thin layer of sweat on his skin also. They where both moaning and groaning. Minato couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his pace until he was practically slamming into her. Sakura was starting to moan louder and louder. Her hips then met with his thrusts. She then snaked her arms around his back and then moved them so they where tracing his back. She then pulled him closer and they kissed and he continued to slam into her. _

_Minato then broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck and collar bone. Sakura started to moan and whimper more and more. Then that feeling in her stomach returned again. The ball in her lower stomach got bigger and tighter. It felt like it could brake for how tight it was. Then Minato kept thrusting into her and then the Ball snapped and she screamed Minato's name as she came hard. Minato was coming close and he could feel it. He then picked up his pace a little bit. Then Minato exploded his seed into her womb. When he came he thrust into her as far as he could plant his shaft into her. They where both panting and gasping. Minato then pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed they had there intimate time on. He then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. This was the only time he could show his love for her. She was alive and he was dead. He was in love with a girl the same age as his son and he was dead. They where impossible lovers but he was in love. He could only be with her in her dreams. And being with her in her dreams he would have to settle for. He pulled her closer to him. She then fell asleep in his arms meaning she was going to wake up in the morning and have little chance of remembering this. He sighed and held her close to him. Well he would just have to be around her in sprite when she was awake even though she could not see him._

_Then the room became black signaling she was awake._

_**End of dream/lemon……….**_

It was early in the morning and Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was facing the sky and she saw bird's soaring in the sky and then she heard a twig snap and she looked and brought a kunai to attack the enemy. The enemy came out and Sakura threw the kunai and Naruto froze. Ha backed away and it landed a few inches away from his family jewels. Sakura just looked at him.

"Geez sakura" Nauto said while shaking a little.

"If that would have hit Naruto would be classified as a girl" Kakashi stated as he entered the area.

"It would suit him better, he is practically a girl" Sasuke stated coolly leaning against a tree.

"What you say jerk?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just continued to stare at Naruto. Then a picture of minato popped in her head. She looked at Naruto confused. Then pictures of her dream came back to her.

"So sakura, have a good sleep?" Kakashi asked trying to find out what happened and how she knew his sensei.

"Yeah sakura, how was it?" Naruto asked while walking to her.

"i-it was ok" Sakura answered with a very very tiny blush.

"Sure it was" Sasuke said this time.

"You know sakura, last night we heard some interesting things" Kakashi pressed on. Sakura blushed a more visable shade of pink. She remembered her dream from start to finish and she didn't want to think of what they might have heard.

"li-like what?" Sakura asked.

"You moaning, and giggling and saying "oh my your big" and some other stuff, must have been an interesting dream" Kakashi said. Sakura just stared at them wide eyed. She was caught red handed.

Minato was watching the whole thing with a smirk. He then looked at Sakura and saw she was flustered pink so he thought he would at least help a tiny bit. He walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Run" Minato whispered in her ear. She couldn't see him but might be able to hear him. And the nod she gave told him she heard.

Sakura recognized that voice. It was the voice of Minato, the guy from her dream. She was so embarrassed so she listened and got up and ran away from the others. She ran from them and ran through the village gates. She ran for about an hour from them. She thought she would just leave them and go home. And she didn't want to risk it that they might have followed her.

She ran through ran through her front door and ran to her room. She sat on her bed. She then remembered Minato's voice telling her to run. She should have been able to see him or at least if she couldn't see him then the others should have seen them but they gave no sigh of seeing him. But she did feel his presence behind her. And that voice didn't scare her. She then walked on her patio and sighed and looked at the Hokage Mountains. She couldn't help but smile while gazing upon them. She couldn't help it. She just smiled while looking at them.

_**With the others………**_

Naruto was wheezing and puffing. They where running around trying to find sakura. They split up to try to find her. They didn't mean to make her upset that she felt she had to flee from them. They where just teasing her. He kept searching and searching. And he collapsed from Ramen deprive. He hasn't had ramen in a few days so he was having withdraws.

Sasuke was running along the river trying to find her. He thought that she might have gone to the river to vent out her feelings like embarrassment or perhaps even hurt. They where just teasing, they didn't mean to hurt her. He kept running and he didn't even notice the slippery grass ahead of him so he slipped on it. He waved his arms trying to keep balance but it was futile. He fell in the water with a big SPLASH.

His came up gasping for air. His hair was flat and he glared at nothing in particular. He then swam to the edge of the water cursing under his breath.

Kakashi jumped through the trees trying to find his pink haired student. He was thinking about his sensei. "_Sensei, sensei, you had to take advantage of our sweet innocent cherry blossom"_ kakashi thought while continuing to find his student. He was so in thought that he didn't notice the tree that he was about to run into. He hit it with a lot of force and fell to the ground with a loud _THUD. "_Some jounin I am" Kakashi mumbled while rubbing the growing bump on the side of his head.

And it was night and this whole time the thought of her returning home didn't cross any of there minds. They kept searching for her. And all this time she was home sleeping soundly in her bed have another dream about minato.

_**The end…**_

_**XXXXXXXXX……..**_

Ok I feel so sorry for you who had to read my sucky lemon. I have no experience of writing lemon and I have no personal experience to put in it since im a virgin. This was a practice lemon. Ppl are sending me PM's saying they think I should put lemon's in my story's. So I practiced on this since I have never written a lemon. I had to read other lemons just so that I would know how to not make mine boring. So I understand if you think it is a crappy lemon. I even think it is. If you can…tell me what needs to improve. Like if it should be less heavy or what? Like I said I have never written a lemon and I personally think I suck at writing them. Thnx XD


End file.
